Fugitive of Love
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Cloud finally gets the job he's wanted thanks to Reno. But this Halloween there's more happening than a speech and candy giving. There's supernatural beings lurking in the shadows, a plot spun to kill, and a deadly love triangle. cloudxsquall & reno


_Cloud finally gets the job he's wanted thanks to Reno. But this Halloween there's more happening than a speech and candy giving. There's supernatural beings lurking in the shadows, a plot spun to kill, and a deadly love triangle.

* * *

_

**Fugitive of Love**

**

* * *

**

Running a hand through my blonde spikes I wait for my first mission to begin. Tseng had told me to wait outside the largest supermarket in the city. I only got this job because of Reno, who also works for the secret service to the president, and I'm not going to disappoint him. Since President Rufus's bloodline has been in power for the past three presidencies straight, the service has been now named Shinra's Turks. Reno had briefed me in earlier today so that by 11:30 a.m. we could meet. A new villain who opposes the President sent the Turks a coded message. Once decoded they went and hired certain people to help in the investigation, all of which are friends of mine; Angeal, who was the leader of our faction in the military Soldier. Zack, who was in the faction as well and helped me through it. Two other leaders of factions and good friends are Sephiroth and Genesis. Lastly is Squall. He was my partner out in the field. At age 21 they released us and Squall dumped me after three years of dating. For the past two years I've been a mess.

Glancing at my watch the green neon numbers read 11:26. I stride briskly to the rear of the gigantic store where they all wait. The man I presume is Tseng has medium black hair pulled back and piercing dark eyes. He addresses four other Turks including Reno. They all seem identical in trade mark black suits, ties, boots, and a white collar shirt. Reno stands on the end closest to me while his friend Rude stands next to him. Reno's open jacket and partly unbuttoned shirt hanging over his belted slacks appear just as messy as his unkempt crimson hair tied into a ponytail. Goggles rest atop his head and a freshly done red streak sits under each violet eye.

Rude wears his uniform as instructed and as everyone else. His shaved head sticks out amongst the group while tinted sunglasses shield his eyes. Next to him is a male, under the alias as Rod, appears almost as Reno's twin. His short dark red hair sticks forward shading his eyes from my view. A female Turk with long brownish colored hair stands just out of my site but I do know she goes by the nickname of martial arts. Finally next to Tseng is Cissnei, or for those that don't know her, Shuriken, named after her famous weapon. Her short curled red-orange shaded tresses match the color of her eyes as well.

I walk over to the former faction and Tifa. She has long raven locks and chocolate eyes. In her usual wear she flashes off tight black pants that go to her knees, boots, and a zip-up tank top. Beside her is Squall in his casual attire of tight jet black pants with several belts, white v-neck shirt with his Griever pendant, army boots, and jacket that stops at the rib cage lined with white fur. Stormy blue eyes gaze at me from under the shade of silk chestnut hair. Then Zack with his inky bangs falling down his face and short hair spiking back, his vibrant eyes scan everyone. The uniform of Soldier adorns him as if nothing had changed. Followed by the three best friends and former faction leaders; Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth. Angeal wears the exact same uniform as Zack except his is black and not a dark purple. His short slicked hair is pushed out of his face, save for a few strands on either side. Genesis sports leather pants, thin matching shirt, and a glimmering red trench coat. On the other hand Sephiroth wears a matching attire to Angeal except his coat is pure ebony and silver band wrap around his legs and boots. His long lunar hair cascades down his back and his bangs shape the face that holds gems of green-blue. Compared to my attire that looks like Zack's, I fit right in and everyone acknowledges my presence except Squall.

Tseng speaks to us all, "Go to your post throughout the store. You know who you are and what you are to do. I'm keeping Cloud, Squall, and Reno here with me. Now go find him." He then turns to our small group. "We're covering the south end. Apprehend anyone close to the description we gave you while the others search for his partners, now split up."

Pussy-footing along several isles I search for anyone with a long coat and slim hat. Passing yet another shelf I spot a cloaked figure in vacant Isle 77 planting a bomb. I hit a button on the phone clasped to my hip, signaling Reno. With that done I dive at the man.

We hit the ground and I attempt to pin him. A knee catches my gut but I try my best to ignore the pain. Footsteps resound on the tile and Reno yells at me, "Cloud careful!"

Throwing my attention off the criminal I'm dealt a fist in the jaw. Rolling off I jump to my feet. "Diffuse the bomb." I scream as I take off after the cloaked man.

As I skid around the corner I spot his transformation into a petite black poodle. Tseng warned us about this. I jump over the discarded coat and hat. Slipping and sliding around customers, I chase the dog relentlessly. Stopping so that he doesn't get hit by a shopping cart I scoop the dog up into my arms. Huffing for breath I sprint back over to where I had left the group. Reno grabs the poodle and Tseng flips out his phone. Before I can catch my breath, Squall grabs my wrist and pulls me down to an empty row of goods. Pushed against the shelves, Squall leans down so that our foreheads touch. "Why don't we ditch this mission, just you and me."

Turning my head to the side I sigh, "I don't like you that way anymore." Fingers curl around my chin and force me to look up at him. Squall's lips press against my own. Out of the corner of my eye I spy Reno gaping at us. Hurt flickers in his amethyst gems before being replaced by a blank stare. Swiveling on his heel, Reno returns the way he came. I shove Squall away and back away from him, "Who are you?" I leave him staring at my back.

Tseng motions me out the emergency exit. Stepping out he questions me, "Where's Squall?"

"I don't know."

Once piled into a car I sit nervously in the backseat with the caged poodle. Conversation between Reno and Tseng never starts as we ride under the bridge and through a hidden tunnel of sorts. A third of the way up we stop. Reno gets out and takes the cage from beside me. A slab of wall edges open and Angeal takes the animal away. The red head settles back in and we continue on our path where Tseng parks the car in a row of clone vehicles. Silently we walk into headquarters where everyone waits. Apparently none of the man's acquaintances were captured. I take my place beside Zack and keep quiet. Minutes tick by agonizingly slow as the Turks do what is needed to do.

Rod pivots around in his chair at the monitor, "Tseng we have a problem."

The leader leans over the screen and visibly stiffens. Tseng glances at us over his shoulder, "Zack go down and take Angeal to the medical wing." Without questioning his orders, Zack mechanically goes to handle the order while his mind must be reeling. "We need to get going immediately. Reno, take Tifa and patrol the restaurants areas opposite of the market. Genesis and Sephiroth, you two will ride the streets in between. I will take Cloud with me back into the store. We've been tracking him and he's headed there now. So get a motorcycle and let's go."

In pairs on the glimmering onyx bikes I start the monster just as Tseng slips on behind me. I place my sunglasses over my clear sky eyes and turn to Reno's direction. He looks away the second my gaze falls on him and I can't help but feel slightly guilty. Tseng taps my shoulder, signaling me to get moving. Dust flies up into the air as our wheels spin desperately trying to catch traction on the cement. Within seconds I'm halting the motorcycle in a space near the entrance. I shove the key into my pocket and head on my way.

"Be cautious Cloud. There are many prying eyes and it'll be hard to explain this to a horde of civilians."

Subconsciously I let my feet lead me to a destination. No where around where the first encounter occurred, I stand idling in an isle. Turning my direct line of vision to one end I spot a fluffy body. Stepping lightly I close in on the subject.

Projecting myself forward I wrap the dog in my arms and rise up off the dirt covered tile. In front of me is an elderly lady, most likely in her 80s, staring wide-eyed at me. Putting my best false smile on, I cuddle the dog against me like it was my baby. "Finally found you huh?" Avoiding the woman's gaze with my own, I sprint to the exit. Tseng waits just outside of the automated doors. Brimming over with confidence I present the trophy of my victory. I receive only a growl from the mutt in response to his capture and possibly my mental plan to simply ditch the thing.

"This is going to work if we head back on a bike." Tseng nods his head in agreement but says nothing.

A burly man in khakis and a tank top accompanied by a small girl with a silver hair adorned in jeans and a long sleeved tee approaches us. The female stares straight through me, "Sell."

Tseng blocks me with his body. "The dog isn't for sale."

The large man glowers down at me from behind the Turk, "We can pay you a lot for that poodle, yea know?"

"I repeat, it is not for sale." Tseng begins leaving and I stay close at his heels. The raven haired man stops at a tiny silver car. With much ease he climbs into the back seat and I hand him the animal in exchange for a key. Doubting this will work I shut the door to the driver's side and stick the key in the ignition and turn. To my complete surprise it starts on the first click. "Cloud let's hurry this up. Those two characters must work for this guy and no doubt they'll stop at nothing to have him back." In response the dog snaps at Tseng who wraps his hand around its muzzle, silencing it. Slamming my foot on the gas I pull out onto the road. Without hesitation a white car with tinted windows rides right at my bumper. "Cloud, lose them now."

However, I don't get the chance. Ramming into us they force us to spin into a narrow alley. Regardless I keep the car going to the exit. Thankfully they can't keep on our tail as I block the only exit with the end of the car. Standing in front of the hood, Tseng thrusts the dog into my arms. "They're going to follow me. Don't stop unless its someone on this team."

Breaking into a run I weave in and out of tables littered with people eating a late lunch or early dinner. A maroon Volvo curves in front of me. A window rolls down and I spot Squall in as the driver. "Hop in Cloud I'm going back to the base."

Tossing my burden into the rear seats I take the front passenger seat. "Where did you disappear to Squall?"

"I thought I had a lead on who these guys are."

Squall pulls down an abandoned road. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the base." replies his monotone voice.

Confused I move to glance at Squall when the coolness of sharp metal presses against my neck. "What's going on?" I demand even considering my current situation.

The shape shifter laughs mockingly in my ear, "Taking you back to my safe house. Because of you my plans have been foiled. President Shinra was meant to die tonight on Hallow's Eve to signify all of our supernatural brethren's return to the known world."

The rest of the ride passes in quick silence. A fairly newly abandoned mansion sits behind the veil of flourishing trees and various native vegetation. The pristine exterior contrasts greatly with the motive of this man posed to slice me to bits. Stopping at the entrance Squall waits as this man comes to my door. Throwing it open I'm yanked out the door and I trip over my own feet. Our blue eyes meet and I take not of the combed back short golden mane. Nails dig into my wrist as I'm guided into the living room of the house. "Squall hold him down for a second."

I sink into the dusty couch as I'm held against the cushions. "Seifer what are you planning?" Answering the query, the tip of the blade digs into my skin and drags along my upturned wrist. Yanking my hand free of his threat I force the cut to take a turn onto my palm. Yelping I kick at Seifer. Easily dodging me I stare horrified as blood oozes out of me. I let my head fall back and gaze up into wide stormy orbs. "Seifer why are you doing this?"

"He needs to be taken care of. So finish off the job my fellow un-natural." I hear the distant slam of a door and the rev of an engine signaling his departure.

Squall kneels in front of me with tears glistening in his weary eyes. "I won't let you die. Not by his hand. He needs to be stopped...I'm sorry Cloud."

I clench my jaw at the first twinge of pain. Instead of my vision being obscured by darkness, all I see is the color of blood.

333333333333

Before I even open my eyes I let a grown slip between parched lips. Fingers run through my hair as a glass is pressed against my mouth. Naturally expecting the usual, I'm greeted with an unsatisfying gulp of water. Cracking my eyes open I look up into storm cloud eyes. "Th-Thank you."

Squall shakes his head. "You shouldn't say that. I've done more harm than help." I only blink, lost for words. "Cloud...are sins forgiven?"

"Yes from what I know they are." A heavy sigh leaks out as he leans me into a sitting position. Taking in a deep breath I instantly catch a hint of a familiar metallic smell. "I'm still thirsty." In contrast to the cup, a pale arm appears. "What are you doing?"

"I hate to be the one to inform you, since I'm to blame, but you're a vampire now. There was no other way...you had lost to much blood."

"I don't understand."

"I went undercover for Seifer. He had a plan to bring us back into the world and not fear being found out. I was suppose to help but you stopped Seifer in his tracks. It wasn't an actual bomb. I found out afterwards that it contains a manufactured gas that will kill only humans in the building."

I cast my eyes to an adjacent wall, "So if you're a...vampire...why did you go into the faction? Don't you hate sunlight?"

"It's bearable. Not all legends and myths are true."

Defeated I push his arm away, "I'm not taking one drop from you."

"If you don't then your need will get out of control and so will you."

"I don't care."

_I refuse to take someone else's essence, especially if I don't have to. I'll go back to Tseng and tell him everything._

Standing up I stride confidently to the door. "Cloud wait...I'll...I'll drive you."

333333333333

Walking through the doors I spot Tseng and Reno sitting at the control panel. Appearing at his side I tap Tseng's shoulder, "We need to talk."

Removing their headsets we all sit down at the slick metal table. "Where's the shape shifter?" asks Tseng. Over the next few minutes I explain to them what has happened and what Seifer is planning. By the end of it Reno's glare situates itself on Squall. Normally I'd tell him to knock it off but...it's nice to have someone that really cares. Tseng turns to Squall who's kept silent as I spoke. "Where will he be next?"

"The President's conference to Midgar. It's in honor of yesterday when the last remodeling was completed...and Seifer wants the city under his control."

The Turk leader stands and moves to pull out his phone. "To protect the President we will have someone take his place. Reno, go take Cloud to get ready. I'll have someone bring over a duplicate suit for him."

I manage to keep my jaw locked shut while Reno glowers at his boss. "Tseng you-" I yank Reno to his feet and lead him out of the room. As the automated door snaps shut behind, I let him go. "Cloud are you actually going to go through with this?"

"Yes I am, now lead the way Reno I need to get ready."

"Whatever you say Spiky." I follow beside him in an uncomfortable air of silence. We enter a room filled with racks holding all sorts of garb from a homeless guy to the Queen of England. Laid out neatly on a steel bench are identical garments to the President's wardrobe. Reno turns his back to me, "Go ahead I won't look. There's no rooms anyway."

Shrugging I change into snow white pants, collared dress shirt, and overcoat. After slipping my feet into polished matching fancy shoes I tap Reno on his shoulder. He faces me and I hold up the tied. "I don't know how to put these on."

Reno shakes his head and takes the tie from my nervous hands. Fixing it around my neck with nimble fingers, I feel my stomach flip-flop again and again. Hands go to leave when I clasp them in my own grasp. Gazing into light purple orbs I lose my front and I seem to melt in front of him.

"You look great."

Standing up straight I place a soft kiss on his lips. Not waiting for a response I stride back and pick up the wide rimmed hat. I put it on and it hides my spikes perfectly. I walk back over to a still stunned Reno. "I'm ready to go."

"One question first slick."

"What's that?"

"What are you going to do now that you're a vampire? Are you going to stay here and work?"

"Yeah there's something I need to do." Before Reno can question me further I stride briskly back to where we left Tseng and Squall. Stepping back into the room Tseng grins wide. "Close enough?"

"Very, the hat will have to due. Now let's get you in a limo and over there."

Squall appears beside me in a blink of an eye. "I need to be near by."

Tseng raises an eyebrow, "Why is that? I think you've done enough."

Eyes narrow in response, "I have to make sure he doesn't eat anyone alright?"

Tseng merely nods and begins leading us to where we are to leave for the speaking. I honestly don't want to do this, but who else looks like Rufus? As we ride there Squall agrees to stand in the crowd and pretend that he is still siding with Seifer. That way Reno and Tseng can remain in the background and I can overlook the crowd at the podium and lip sync the speech. Since I can't sound anything like Rufus, he will be talking into a microphone from inside the building while I read off of the sheet.

Towering over smiling faces masqueraded in traditional Halloween costumes I grin out at them. President Rufus was to give a speech before all the little ones began their trick-or-treating. Littered throughout the crowd are my friends and the remaining division of Turks. I highly doubt that Seifer will be pleased one bit to find me upon this stage instead of President Rufus.

Right on time the horde of civilians silence as I hold my hand in the air. Just as I open my mouth I catch the glint of glistening gun. As the shot rings out and cries and shouts erupt from everyone around me, I duck down behind the wooden pillar. The next thing I know a body is slamming me into the ground and then dragging me up to my feet with the barrel of a gun aimed at my temple. Surprisingly enough the hat sits comfortable on my head and hadn't been thrown off in the squabble.

Seifer's voice rings through the electronic on the podium, "No one move or even leave or the President will die right here." Squall climbs the steps agonizingly slow for my taste. I never bothered to ask if bullets could kill a vampire. "Come here and hold onto this piece of trash."

"Put him down or I'll rip your throat out in front of all these people."

A haunting laughter echoes in my ears, "I'll shoot you first."

"Your pathetic weapon can't harm me Seifer and you know it."

"That's what you think. I made precautions. I knew you'd turn against me so I came prepared."

With that Squall's frame sways before collapsing onto the wooden planks, his or his victim's plasma seeping out around him. Now that I'm not being aimed at I shove Seifer away before tackling him to the ground. As the gun slips out of his once iron hold the one thing concealing my identity flutters away in the gust of bone-chilling autumn wind. Features contort into pure fury as he realizes that he's been fooled and his true target is safely hidden away from his reach.

"You've lost Seifer!" I snarl at him as citizens cheer for my victory.

"Maybe but I've taken something you cherish."

I lift his head up by his collar so that are faces are closer and I can speak in hushed tones. "What do you mean?"

"Enchanted ammo created by a witch to kill immortals." is the hissed reply.

_Vampires...immortal...witches...magic...NO!_

I slam the blonde's head back into the boards as the crowd around me clears. Vaguely aware that the only remaining people are Turks and friends I continue my assault. Liquid seeps from the corners of Seifer's mouth as I crash his skull back down onto the firm surface. Thin yet muscled arms link around my stomach and yank me away as Turks carry the shape-shifter away into custody. Adrenaline cruses through my veins and I snap at the one holding me. Laying on top of my prey I grin into the soft crevice of a bare neck. Drawing my tongue over the skin I sink my pearl-white fangs into the slim throat.

_Someone's shouting quietly...it's all over...Squall my once love is dead...Rufus is safe...Turks have won...I have won, only to lose..._

_Why isn't someone stopping me...?_

_...so thirsty...my only instinct..._

Leaning back and expecting to see a pedestrian, I'm shocked at who's glassy eyes stare up at me. A finger trails down my cheek before falling onto his own chest. No breath escapes his lips as I lick the last drops of his blood from my lips. Ghostly words escape out between parched lips, "...love you..."

Tears leek out my eyes. I spin around to see several horrified acquaintances and Turks...and Tseng. Sadness is the only emotion I see in his eyes...not fear. That's how I know he won't let anyone follow me and won't let anyone stop me. Maybe I'll come back and see him soon...maybe not.

Cradling the freezing body in my arms I tap into buried powers and run. I don't look back at the magnificently transformed city I've left behind. I only gaze at the path ahead and the rising, guiding moon.

_I'll take us to a place so far away we can start anew and be together because..._

"I love you too."

I stroke back a stray crimson bang and plant a delicate kiss on his forehead as eyes concealing amethyst stones jerk in an attempt to open. "We'll live forever and together...my love...where no one knows about what we are..."

* * *

_Alright Happy Halloween or Hallow's Eve! I hope you all loved reading it as much as I loved writing it. I listened to Requiem for a Dream while writing the the last I don't know 2 or 3 pages so yeah. If you can't figure out what the hell happened at the end please ask without flaming. I'll more than gladly tell you. Be safe and eats lots of candy!!!!_

_3 Yami / Rea / Pyro / Ahlex / Leah  
_


End file.
